Conventional application of masking tape or masking sheets (film or paper) to shaped and non-planar surfaces is difficult in that much cutting and shaping is required during the preparatory stages. Furthermore, the edges cannot be sharply cut so as to provide ultimately clear, sharp paint edges. This is of particular concern when painting successive vehicle bodies, all having the same shape and curvature.
Die-cut masks have been tried for masking sharply curved corners, conventional masking parts do not properly and effectively conform, before and after bending, shaping and folding, to the shape of the curved corner surface to which it is to be applied. Furthermore, such conventional masking parts are die cut in such a manner so as to render the masking part difficult to manipulate by the user after some or all of a protective liner has been peeled off and while the mask is being applied. Mishandling of the masking part can cause the mask to stick in the wrong place on the surface to be masked, or stick to the hands of the user, or even to itself, resulting in the masking part having to be discarded and a new one selected. This result in waste of time, labor and material.
In an attempt to resolve the above-mentioned problem, masking parts have been provided in which a series of die cuts are employed so that a number of masking parts are laid out. Such masking parts increase the time and labor in applying the mask on the working surface as well as sacrifice design and contour considerations.
In view of the above-mentioned shortcomings, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved laminate assembly providing a die-cut paint mask which is simple in construction, easy to install highly effective in use, and readily adapted to a wide variety of masking applications and environments.
It is another object of the present invention to provide precut and formed paint masks which have been die-cut with precision.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a paint mask and method for its manufacture in which the edges are sharply cut so as to provide ultimately clear, sharp paint edges.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a die-cut paint mask and method in which the outline of the die-cut mask is suitably designed and shaped to properly and effectively conform to the shape of the surface to which it is applied.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method of forming a paint mask and method which reduces the number of cutting and shaping steps required during preparatory stages.
The foregoing objects and advantages, as well as others, will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.